Fury Of Havenrock
by LycoX
Summary: The Souls of Havenrock are unable to rest, but an old secret by one of their own may be the key to achieving their final rest.


**Fury Of Havenrock**

**Disclaimer: Set after Season 4 and I've been thinking about this off and on as logically, there was no way Rory and his father had any amount of time to be able to get Rory into the Ragman suit. There was no warning whatsoever about the oncoming Boom of Death and since Guggenheim and Mericle were still in charge at the time, it only makes sense his being alive is a result of their shit writing and the like. So this is one way to explain how the Hell he's alive. **

**Now that doesn't mean I dislike the character as far from it as you all may remember I rather liked (still do and wish he was back) him.**

* * *

Every soul of every man, woman, and child had made their return to Havenrock shortly after Damien Darhk had been killed by the Green Arrow and shortly after, his Idol destroyed for good as its power could not fall into the wrong hands again. Each soul appearing as a ghostly apparition, mostly unseen if anyone was able to enter the highly dangerous area. All of them wandering about aimlessly and growing angrier by the day over the fact they were unable to truly rest thanks to the one who had murdered them all. Some even confused by this as they had thought Darhk's death meant they would be able to rest but it was apparently not the case. But then, the souls felt themselves being drawn to the remains of a home that had belonged to the Regan family. The family themselves hadn't been spotted amongst the many souls either for that matter.

Which had made a number of the dead wonder if perhaps they had somehow managed to move on where as they could not. But they would be surprised when the Regan family aside from the son was in what remained of the basement of their home and in front of a trunk that was strangely glowing. "_What is it?_" Wondered one of the elderly Ghosts curiously.

"_Maybe its how we get to Heaven!_" Suggested a pig tailed girl brightly.

Gerry Regan, the father of Rory Regan and the owner of a pawnshop in Havenrock, turned his attention to the gathered souls of his hometown. "_No, young Sally, I am sad to say it is not. But it is how we can begin our path to truly resting. If you are all willing._"

His words brought many questions that he answered. Answers that every soul present would find to their liking, answers that included information about the company the missile had come from. "_Willing!_"

"_Willing!_"

"_Willing!_"

The word 'willing' was shouted loudly from every soul there and Gerry Regan nodded. "_Then we shall give ourselves unto the Rags from the time of Devarim, our fury shall be felt and once we are avenged, we shall finally be able to rest._"

Roars of approval were heard and afterwards, every soul, Gerry included, went inside the trunk, making the glow even brighter as they were absorbed into the Rags from the time of Devarim. Rags that made up a suit as it managed to force its way out and haphazardly made its way across the ruins of Havenrock where the body of one Rory Regan resided in his workshop where he made metal art and welded things that needed it. His soul still within the body as it did not wish to leave just yet. The Rags began to swarm over his body until it was a suit once again, the actions of which restoring Rory Regan to life as he sat up and breathed in deeply with a gasp. His eyes glowing brightly as many voices flowed through his mind. "_Vengeance shall be ours!_" Announced every soul as one.

"And I shall deliver this message to those who murdered us all." Promised Rory darkly as he began to stand up.

His father's voice coming to the forefront to inform him of things so that he would understand better as he walked from the ruined remains of his workshop and out into the world. For Justice and Vengeance were coming and only HaShem would be able to stop what was to come.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This probably could have been better somehow but I think it works for this. 'HaShem' being one particular way the Jewish people refer to God. And please note that if this suffers any, it has been sometime since I watched seasons 4 and 5 so if any potential details are missed, that is why and I apologize.**


End file.
